date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Manga chapter 02
'''Method '''is the 2nd chapter of the manga adaption of Date A Live, with illustrations done by Ringo, and story based on the light novels. Synopsis A mysterious girl was standing in front of Shido, pointing out her sword towards him, asking if he came to kill her as well. The girl then immediately blocked an incoming attack, and at the same time moved her sword away from Shido. Shido wondered why the girl's face looked so melancholic and while he was trying to flee from the scene, a beam suddenly tried hitting the girl, who blocked it with just one hand without any trouble. Shido then got a glimpse of a girl he was familiar with — Origami Tobiichi, and asked her what she was wearing. Their conversation was cut short as Origami looked at the girl angrily, who returned a glare with no emotion. Shido was thinking deeply of the situation that unfolded in front of him. As the two girls looked and prepared for an attack, Shido tried screaming to stop both of them. However, the two still fought, resulting in a huge explosion in the area. Shido was then left unconscious while thinking about his little sister. Somewhere around Tengu City, another girl was talking, who complemented the "AST" for their skills, but implying that it wasn't enough to defeat the "Spirit". Her talk was momentarily disrupted as a man replied that what she said was correct, but they cannot do a single thing about it either. Irritated, the girl stepped the person's feet using her own feet. She pointed her lollipop towards him and replied that she already knew about it. She then followed that the higher-ups have given them permission to commence the plan and remembered about their "all-important secret weapon". The crew replied that they were trying to call him but he wasn't picking up. They turned the screen on and looked at the boy who was unconscious, and that was no other one but Shido on the screen. The girl then replied that it was perfect and ordered her crew to recover him. As Shido was unconscious, he heard words around him and felt that he had once heard it before. Shido then woke up and saw a woman looking at his eyes very closely, asking him if he was already awake. Surprised, Shido screamed and asked who she was. The woman replied that she was the Analysis Officer of the place, Reine Murasame. She then followed up that their Medical Officer was absent today, and that's why she was the one taking care of him. Shido then asked her where he was currently at. Waiting for an answer, Reine suddenly fell asleep. She then woke up after a few minutes and asked what was his question. Reine answered that it was the Sickbay of , and that he was unconscious, which was why he was brought there. Shido then remembered the reason why he was unconscious, along with the face of the girl that pointed her sword towards him. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami (Unnamed) *Tobiichi Origami *Kotori Itsuka *Reine Murasame *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Fraxinus crew *Ryouko Kusakabe Trivia Navigation Category:Media Category:Manga Category:Article stubs